


Something Pretty

by k8andrewz, Kate Andrews (k8andrewz)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Masturbation, Past Tense, Romance, Season/Series 01, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8andrewz/pseuds/k8andrewz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8andrewz/pseuds/Kate%20Andrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's under deadline, Starbuck's being a brat, and the fate of the human race hangs in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Pretty

"What you got there, stud?"

Lee started at the noise. The plastic cup in his hand clattered to the ground. "Frack. Nothing. Would you not do that?"

"Do what?" Kara entered the officers' quarters and tossed her bag on her table.

"Scare me like that."

"Still haven't turned yours in yet, huh? You're gonna get in trouble."

"What?" He snatched the cup up and held it behind his back, failing to look casual. "No. It's not, I'm--."

"Equipment trouble?"

"No!"

Was he blushing? She believed he was.

"I have to say, Lee, I'm surprised. I expected better from you."

"It's not like that. You have it easy."

"Easy? Easy? Two weeks of hormone injections that make me puke half my meals and bloat up like a Picon sea pig?"

"Not like that, but--."

"The minor surgery? It's not like I can rub my ovary for two minutes and squirt out a cupful of eggs." Back to him, she stripped off her sweatshirt, then both tanks and her bra, then wrapped a towel around herself before shimmying out of her sweatpants. "Or whatever. Like some people I know."

"Has anyone ever told you you're crass?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a prude."

"Besides you?"

"Besides me."

"Besides you," he gestured at her with the cup, "No one."

She leaned back, against the table and held up a hand. "I may be hygiene deficient, but I don't want anywhere near your boy germs. Keep that thing away from me."

"Boy germs." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, my donation status is none of your business."

"You knew when I donated."

"That's because you and every other female in your group was whining about it."

"You're the only guy I've heard whine about his contribution to society."

"I'm not whining." He leaned back against the bunks and tossed the cup up, flipping it and catching it overhand.

"Then why haven't you donated yet? Deadline is today. They need to start running the match program. Doctor Bedside gave me enough of a talking to about my lazy ass ovaries. Like I have control over that body part. Whatever. You, however, are holding up the future of humanity."

"Lazy ovaries?"

"Thoroughly uninspired ovaries. What's your excuse? Thoroughly uninspired dipsti--."

"Hold on a minute, your CAG has a very inspired dipstick." He tried valiantly to retain a straight face.

Kara fought the giggles for a moment, surrendered, and dragged him down with her. When she regained her breath, she said "Is one, you mean. Seriously, though. Do you think the rumors are true?"

"Which ones? The anti-Sagitaron eugenics rumor, the forced pregnancy rumors, or the, you know--."

"That one."

He grinned. "Call me old fashioned, but it sounds more fun to me. I always wanted to be put out to pasture."

"Yeah, well broodmare isn't something I plan on being anytime soon." She plucked the cup from his grasp with two fingers and held it at arms length, examining it.

"They'll exempt you."

"I know, but the whole surrogate thing creeps me out."

"You have an option. Just give birth to two healthy children who live past the age of two and you're free of your obligation."

"Yeah. That's going to happen." She tossed the cup in the air a few times, then cautiously brought it closer, examining the markings on the side. "I'm kind of busy making sure I survive the next two years."

He cleared his throat. "So."

"So." She looked at him, warily. "What?"

"Privacy, maybe?"

"You really are?" She hooted. "I was joking but... I'll get out of your way, stud. Far be it from me to stand between you and your hot date." She held her palm in his face, wiggled her fingers, then poked her tongue in her cheek.

"That would defeat the purpose."

"What would?"

He stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Well, if you're," She poked her tongue in her cheek again, "that's definitely defeating  
the purpose."

He laughed again, and she recognized the nervousness in his laughter. Someone else might not, but she did.

"You're really not cool with this thing, are you?"

"It has to be done."

"But you rather it didn't? What?" She looked at him quizzically. "What is it?" She cocked her head to one side, searching his face.

"I'm just old fashioned."

"Find yourself a breeder chick and you can do just that. I'm sure you could have 'em lined up for a crack at the great Apollo."

"It's not that."

"I could be your pimp. Rent your services to the fleet."

"I just. . ." He stopped. "This isn't how I imagined it."

"Your next wank?"

"I'm being serious."

"About jerking off."

"You know what?" He snatched the cup from her hands and headed for the bathroom.

"Never mind." The clang of the door startled her, though the snap of the lock put a smile on her face.

She counted to 20 and walked slowly over to the bathroom door. She couldn't hear anything. "What were you being serious about?"

Long pause, then "Could we talk about this later?"

"Talk about what?" she purred.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"Important question is, are you getting a kick out of it?"

The door opened, and he poked his head out. "Do. You. Mind?"

"What, you don't want my help?"

He looked her up and down, witheringly. "How could you help?"

She stared at him, hurt, and solemnly poked her tongue in and out of her cheek.

"Do I have to kick you out of here?"

Kara sighed. "No fun at all." She flopped down on her bunk, grabbed a book. "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying some well earned rack time."

"Weren't you about to take a shower?"

"I've got about 20 minutes till my ration of the hot stuff." She called

"Then why are you in a towel."

"I was going to give you some inspiration, but since you're going to be a brat about it, no titties for you."

"What titties? Yeah, thanks, but no thanks."

After a few moments, she heard the door shut, then the water running. She giggled. Gave him another minute.

"Lee? Oh Lee?"

Silence.

"Oh Captain Apollo?"

"What. Is. It?"

She said in a singsong voice, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Plotting your death."

"That's pretty gruesome fantasy material. I may have to report you to the shrink."

"Like you ever appear in my fantasies."

"Even murder fantasies?"

The hatch opened and in walked Sharon, dripping wet. "Tell me you have the conditioner."

"Tired of the frizzies?"

"I'm rationing, but - yeah."

"It's in my locker. And don't go in the bathroom. Captain Apollo is whacking off."

"In general, or for the thing?"

"Naw, just in general."

From behind the door, Lee shouted, "Captain Apollo is not whacking off."

"Of course you're not sir."

She raised her eyebrows at Starbuck and silently laughed. "Why don't you go help him out?" she whispered.

Kara gave her the finger. "Boomer wants to know if she can help you out, sir," she shouted.

"Thanks for the offer, Sharon, but I respectfully decline. I don't want my viper to experience mysterious equipment failure next time I'm on patrol."

Sharon gave the door the finger. "Your loss," she called to the door.

"Captain Apollo doesn't get equipment failure, apparently. Isn't that what you told me Lee?"

"You two." Sharon just shook her head. "Why don't you just give the poor boy some privacy?"

"Thank you, Boomer," Lee said.

"Were we talking to you, sir?" Kara turned to Sharon. "We two what?"

Sharon crouched, dripping next to Kara's bunk. "How long are you going to keep this  
up?"

"Until it stops being funny."

"So, until you two break down and do it already."

Kara set down her book and presented her friend with two middle fingers. "Now that, that's funny."

"When it happens, we all think it's going to be hilarious."

"Out. Here." She grabbed her conditioner and pushed it into her friend's hand. "Scoot."

"Could you let me know, so I can win some money?"

"I'm not going to justify that with a response. Wait, is there seriously a pool?"

A very wide grin broke across Sharon's face.

Starbuck shook her head. "How much is it up to? No, never mind. I don't want to know." She swatted Boomer's ass, then said louder, "You're right, let's give him some privacy." Pressing her finger to her lips she pushed Sharon out the hatch. "Oh, what's that about Boxey?"

Kara shut the door behind her, locked it, and turned to find Lee leaning against the head's hatch frame.

"I can't work like this."

"I thought you thrived under pressure." She leaned back against the hatch, and didn't bother to fight the urge to glance at his crotch. "You're not very far along there. Having trouble with the ignition switch?"

He just sighed, set the cup on the table, and grabbed the ball of her sweats and bra from her bunk. "Out."

"This is you kicking me out?"

He handed her her clothes.

"You really are a tight ass, aren't you?"

"This has been fun, truly, but the doctor is going to hand me my tight ass if I don't get this to him today, I've got patrol in 45 minutes and you," he set a hand on her shoulder, "are not helping."

"Seriously, though, why don't you just go down to the sickbay and drop it off."

"I doesn't work like that."

"I've got a fairly good grasp of the operational parameters on that equipment, and last time I checked, that's how it worked."

"When's the last time you checked?"

"They've changed recently?"

"No, I-."

"Ahhhh." She nodded and gave him a knowing look. "Equipment failure."

"Not. Failure." He ran his hand through his hair and only succeeded in making it go four directions. "Less than optimal conditions."

"You can handle a little turbulence. You are a very experienced pilot." She had to purse her lips to keep from smiling.

"I've got no trouble handling it, I just keep getting blown off course."

"Blown, hmm?"

He just covered his eyes and took a deep breath, slid his hand back over his hair, further back, then pulled his head down, stretching his neck. "Look, having someone talk to me while I'm doing it is kind of a distraction. The deadline is a distraction." He rolled his head to one side, then the other. "And in case you haven't noticed, there's a lot of stress in our lives."

She tried not to stare at the muscle and tendon in play as he stretched to the ceiling then arched his back like a cat. He slapped his hands together then rubbed his palms. "Now. I have a job to do. And the profoundly un-erotic nature of what I'm doing is a little fracking distracting and this has been cute and funny, but it is time for you to go."

She pouted. "Is that an order?"

"It's a plea," he shouted.

She took a reflexive step back and hit the door. "Lords, sorry. Touchy. I was just trying to make light of the situation." She turned from him. "I'm gone."

"I'm, look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He caught her shoulder and turned her to face him. "It's not you, it's just been a long..."

"I know."

"And remembering why I'm doing it makes it . . ."

"Distracted. Stressed. Got it. I'm not making fun of you."

He smirked.

"I'm making fun with you, okay. Fine." She shrugged.

He slid his hand from her shoulder, down her arm and leaned back against the table, arms folded.

"I'll head out." Before she unlocked the door she looked back at him. "What did you mean earlier?"

"When?"

"This wasn't how you imagined it."

A look of quiet sadness that she hadn't seen in a while settled over his face.

"What did you mean?"

"Whenever I imagined having children, it wasn't like this."

"You've thought about kids?" She looked at him dubiously.

"Not a lot. Then again, I had all the time in the world. I knew it would happen eventually. I knew what I'd do differently. It wasn't an immediate goal, but I was sort of looking forward to it. Taking him to his first pyramid game at the Colorsoft stadium in Caprica City." He shrugged, and gave her a sad smile. "And how little they are. And finding the right person to make them with."

She thought for a moment, and knew she should feel uncomfortable staring into his eyes for this long. She didn't. "You know what you need?"

"What?" He looked at her warily.

"You need to not think about that. They're not even going to make babies out of this stuff. It's just for testing purposes. Think of it as a piss test."

"Somehow, that's not very sexy. Maybe it's me."

"You need the sexy? You have an imagination."

"With everything that's going on, and everything I have to think about, and everything I don't want to think about but I do." Lee sat on his bunk and rubbed at his neck and shoulder. "My mind isn't the sexiest place to be right now."

"You know what you need?"

The circles under his eyes were darker than usual today, and he was a day and a half past clean-shaven. As he rubbed his eyes, then his face again, she remembered what stubble felt like. Unlike Zak, who'd had a 3'oclock shadow, Lee's beard didn't grow especially fast. And he was so much fairer than his brother, his scruff wasn't prominent, but he just kept rubbing his face and her palms itched to touch the rough, prickly skin.

"You need a distraction."

"What I need is a little inspiration. And that's in serious short supply." He let his gaze slide down her body, and suddenly she was very aware that she was wearing nothing but a towel. "No offense."

"None taken."

"You're…," he hesitated on the way back up, then dragged himself back to eye contact. "You're fairly attractive."

"Stop, I'm blushing."

"No really, you're decent looking."

"The ladies must be all over you, with that silver tongue."

"You know what I mean."

She leaned her shoulder against the top bunk and looked down at him. "I'm like the sister you never wanted. I know."

"No, I would have liked having you as a sister." He sat back on the bed and smiled up at her. "But that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Kara could hear someone approaching, trying the door, and laughing. She couldn't make out the words, but someone else who sounded suspiciously like Sharon said a few words that made the first person stop laughing. Then there were a few seconds where she couldn't hear anything at all, then two laughs getting fainter and disappearing.

"Lay down."

She wasn't aware that his eyebrows could go that high.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to molest you. I just want to help you relieve some of that tension."

Would you look at that. When his mouth hung open like that, his eyebrows had another half an inch. Good to know. "Backrub, pervert. If I know you, you're one giant knot back there." She tugged on her sweatpants. "Get on your belly."

He closed his mouth, but didn't move as she approached. The grateful look in his eyes tugged at her throat. She cleared it then said, "Drop."

She fastened the blue towel more tightly around her breasts and climbed onto him, straddling his waist and sitting back onto his ass. Palms flat on his shoulder blades, she leaned into him, sliding up, fingers curling over his traps, thumbs pressing into either side of his neck.

He made a noise that sounded pathetic and sexy at the same, so she leaned into him harder and was rewarded by a deep, long groan. "Oh, oh yeah. Yeahhh."

"You're hard as a rock."

"Ooooo, I haven't gotten one of these in forev--- oh." He gasped. "That's good."

"You still like it hard?" As she kneaded and twisted and dug into his shoulders she had to squeeze her thighs around his hips for leverage.

"How long has it been? Gods, I'd completely forgotten how good you were at the shoulder rubs. But this is…" He just hissed as she ground her palm deep into the hard knots around his shoulder blades.

"This is a special occasion. And you should never doubt my talents."

At first his flesh resisted her ministrations. She surveyed the planes and angles of his back with her whole hand, gliding up, over and down. Fingers seeking the clusters of tension beneath the pale skin. Paler than he used to be, at least. None of them had felt the sun in ages.

She paused over the smattering of light freckles that dusted his upper back. His shoulders tensed as she circled her strong thumbs into the bunched up muscle deeper and deeper. Slowly, they submitted. As the two friends got into the rhythm, he started to melt, slowly.

She remembered memorizing Zak's body. Knowing every hair, every nook. Every scar had a story. Lee's body, by comparison, was an uncharted sector. Living with him, bunking in the same room for the months since everything changed meant she was familiar with the sight of him. This touching, though. This was something new.

A few of the knots began to break loose. As she worked her way down his spine she felt him shudder, then she was rewarded with another deep sigh. "Can I?" She pushed her hands beneath his tank, circling and kneading her thumbs up his spine. Rolling her palms outward, grinding the edge then the heel of her palm into him deeper.

"Please don't stop."

"Begging sounds good on you."

"Please. Please pleasepleaseplease don't stop."

She chuckled, working her way back up to his neck.

"I'm your CAG," he intoned. "It's an order."

She nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter and had to lean down, pressing her forehead into her hands, and snicker into the back of his neck. His fine, short hairs tickled her nose. The warmth that the body of a man gives off is different than any other, she thought. She fought the urge to press her face into the crook of his neck and inhale.

Before the end of the world, she'd never seen him with anything less than a perfectly straight, razor sharp hairline across the back of his neck. She used to wonder if he went to the barber on a weekly basis. She wondered who cut his hair these days.

"Do you want a trip to the brig, Lieutenant Thrace? I gave you a direct order."

She propped her chin on her hands and stared at the back of his head. He was starting to  
get a little shaggy there too. So unlike him.

"I think you're relaxed enough now. I've done my duty."

"Duty?"

"Privilege, sir, of course." She turned her head to the side, cheek resting on her hands. Then she gripped the back of his neck and started a slow, gentle massage. More stroking than anything else. "It's my privilege to assist you."

She explored a few inches of the hard column of muscle, digging insistently, deeply, steadily with her fingers. He'd always liked it here best. She didn't remember how it had started, but rubbing his back had been a part of their friendship from the beginning. So had him rubbing her feet. But right now? Right now was about him.

"I appreciate it," he rumbled, and she could feel his voice through his back. Her fingers slid to the side of his neck and gently explored his jaw line, behind his ears, and across his prickly cheeks. She cupped his throat and rubbed gently, circling her way down to his collarbone.

His breath caught in his throat, for about twenty seconds he didn't breathe at all, and she held it with him. Then she felt herself lifted ever so slightly by a deep, deep breath. On the exhale, he said, "I appreciate you, you know?"

"I know."

He turned his head to the side and she sat up a little, sliding her hands around the sides of his neck, then stroking her fingers up through his hair. He nearly purred when she started to scratch his head. "Now that's nice."

She scooted back carefully, and sat straddling his upper thighs. Kara pushed his tank up and started the slow, deep strokes his lower back needed. "You carry a lot of stress around in your body."

"Everybody does."

"Not like you."

He reached back and tugged his shirt over his head. The sight made her sigh a little. Pretty. Not that she'd ever tell him, but his body really was very pretty. Her fingers skimmed up the expanse of his back, out over his shoulders, then back down his sides. Zak had been ticklish. Not Lee. Not that she hadn't tried, but he just didn't have it in him.

"Not like you," she said softly.

"That feels good," he said after a while. "That feels good like that, there." A small moan and a sigh escaped his lips. She could see his lips, because his head was turned all the way to the side. Those eyes were closed. When she dug deep, pressing her knuckles into the small of his back and twisting he moaned again.

"Thank--." His voice cracked. She leaned forward, up his back, sliding her hands over his shoulders and resting her weight against him. Idly she worked at his shoulders and pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades. "Thank you." She could feel his heart working against her face. "For everything."

"Any time."

"I will take you up on that."

"I know you will." So warm. So good just to feel skin again, contact. To feel so human.

"Are you done, Kara?" There was the nervousness in his voice again. She worked her fingers up through his hair over and over and enjoyed watching the chaos.

She never would have expected his hair to be this unruly. It was just as thick and curly as Zak's. He smelled a little like Zak. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why? You want I should do your front?"

"I thought we spoke about completing the tasks I assign you, Starbuck." He brought his hands up next to his shoulders, into a pushup position, took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. The muscles played beneath his skin, against her cheek. ''No, never mind. I was just kidding."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"I'm more than fine." He pushed up, arms straight and she had to clutch at him to hold on.

"Whoa. Taking me for a ride here?"

"Up."

"What about your front?" She straddled his ass and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Gripping his shoulders, she sat back and enjoyed the view.

"Off." He twisted from side to side, but she held on.

"I think I've earned a ride," she drawled. Then, feeling particularly inspired, she reached back and slapped his ass. "Heeyah. Giddyup."

"Please get off?" He dropped and rolled to one side, tumbling her off of him and squeezing her against the wall. She threw a leg over him and shoved him onto his back.

"I'm not done with you." She grinned into his face, and he tried not to grin back.

"I'm serious."

"Yes you are." Kneeling, straddling him she took his hands from her thighs and pulled them into the air. Moments later she flung his shirts onto the table and began her assault on the front of his shoulders. "You are a very serious man, Lee Adama."

"Kara."

"You," she said, kneading his chest with broad, deep circles, "Are not to be trifled with. You are sober, upright individual. I am here to loosen you the frak up." She flicked one of his nipples. "That's sort of our thing, you know?"

"To be completely honest, these days I have no idea what our thing is." His palms felt very warm and a little moist on her knees.

"You think too hard."

"I thought that was part of my charm."

"You have charm?"

His eyes were closed, and she watched him squint or smile or open his mouth a little and sigh as she worked her way down each arm. Bicep, triceps, forearm. She turned his hand towards him and massaged the palm, each knuckle of his hand, careful of the cuts on his left hand. She lightly stroked his ring finger and pinky. He'd smashed them during a rough combat landing last week.

As she worked he curled his fingers around hers, tangling their hands, stroking her palm with his thumb and at one point, threading his fingers through hers. She bent his hands back, stretching them and noticed that he was staring at the top of her towel. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

She licked her lips and saw his gaze dart to her mouth, then up to her eyes. It felt like a smack in the face. A good one. Gently, she stroked his palm, then set both hands on his belly and slid her hands up to his shoulders.

She pulled down on his shoulders, stretching them, and sat back on top of him. "Oh." Quickly, she sat back up again. "I'm sure there's a joke I could make at this moment. It would involve the word hard."

She felt his hands slide up to her hips, then tug her back down into contact with his body. "Go ahead."

"Um, go ahead what?" She focused intently on a particularly stubborn piece of muscle, the thick wing that bulged between his shoulder and his chest. His hands on her hips were distracting, so she grabbed his wrists and placed them above his head.

Before she could sit back, he'd twisted and grabbed her wrists, holding her there. Her towel, not the most secure piece of clothing to begin with, threatened to come undone, completely. "What, Lee?"

"Go ahead and make the joke."

She tugged at his grip, gauging it. Lightly, she said, "It's escaped me." He was nose to nose with her and at this distance she could see the network of capillaries in his bloodshot eyes.

"I should probably," he nodded towards the head without taking his eyes off hers. His voice was hoarse.

"Probably." She tugged at his grasp again, halfheartedly. Arching her back to keep her face a few inches from his pushed her into full contact with his body. She dropped her face to his firm shoulder, leaned against his chest and pulled her legs in so they were on top of his. She allowed herself several guilty seconds to enjoy the length of his body against her own, then she nudged his knees apart with her own. Kara pulled back, kneeling between his legs. He held on to her wrists as she sat up, and when she pressed against him to push herself upright, he gave her the support she needed.

He didn't let go of her, though. Just let her pull her hands apart and set them on his thighs. She avoided his stare, the indecipherable look, and let her gaze drift down his body. Lingering on the curves of his chest, the incongruously pink nipples, the ripples of his obliques.

Wrists still ensnared, she brought her palms to his belly. It rose and fell with his breath, and she gently stroked up, from the waistband of his sweatpants up over his chest. He shut his eyes as she skimmed his nipples with her fingers, then slid her hands down to his sides, to his waist.

His pants rode low on his waist, twisted from the earlier tussle and her fingertips traced the beautiful cut muscle over top of his hipbone. Her fingertips traced the turn down, down to where it met his waistband. Along his waistband to the trail of hair that disappeared beneath, then back up that trail to his navel and up, but he stopped her movement. Held her hands to his ribs, then ever so slightly pushed her hands back down his belly.

"Probably," she said again. Her forearms brushed the tent in the front as he moved her touch further down. She spread her arms at the last moment, and skimmed her hands down his hips, his thighs on either side of it. She stared, studying the curve of the bulge, the way it moved up and down slightly with the sound of his breathing. His quickening breath.

He tugged her wrists up again, guiding her hands over his sides, up over his chest, and she curled her fingers. She scraped her nails down his stomach, and he slowed the travel of her hands. A glance up and he'd shut his eyes tightly, bit his lip so hard she wanted to soothe it.

"Maybe…?" he whispered, stopping her hands just short of his waistband. His fingers were beginning to feel slick around her wrist and she didn't know if she was sweating or he was.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe?" He slid her hands down till her fingertips caught in the elastic waistband. Then he pressed her hands in and down. The skin beneath his waistband felt hot. And she let him guide her, slowly pulling down the front of his pants.

"Nice underwear." She took control back for a moment and he lifted his hips to let her pull his sweats down to his thighs. With her index fingers she tugged the flat, grey elastic band up from his belly and let it snap back. "Maybe what?"

"You are such a brat." His voice sent a shiver down her legs then back up with a punch to her belly that spread liquid heat. She felt like he'd cracked her open.

"My charm." She tugged his underwear open again, straight up, pulling it higher. She knew he could see himself from that angle, though she couldn't. She looked down then back up to his eyes. Bright blue eyes that right now that had a mixture of desperation and warmth and not a little fear.

She let the underwear go with an audible snap. "That's why you love me."

"One of the reasons."

"How many are there?" She let him guide her hands back up his chest, to his heart. To the thudding beneath his skin. He squeezed his thighs against hers.

"I haven't counted." He guided her hands to his chest and brushed them in circles over himself. Stiff little nipples tickled her palms. She pinched them and held.

"How many?" She felt his hands tighten painfully around her wrists. He may have been shaking. It was hard for her to tell.

"Two." He smiled mischievously. "Ow. I mean 5. Ow ow ow, okay, 5 dozen." He didn't push her hands away, though. His face was flushed. She wondered what she looked like, what he was seeing right now.

"Name three."

"What?" He moved her hands back down to his hips and she raked her nails over his skin. He repeated the action a few times, pressing his hips up against her. She curled her fingers under, withdrawing her nails. A whimper escaped his mouth.

"Name one."

"One what?"

"Reason you love me."

"You've saved my life how many times?"

"Six. But that doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"It's in the job description."

Abruptly he pulled her hands apart and tugged her forward. She pressed back to avoid slamming into him.

This, her towel decided, was the last straw.

She felt it slipping, slipping and she wrenched her hand to the errant corner. He let her, but kept his hold on her, kept pulling her towards his body. Awkwardly, she supported her weight on her other hand.

Lee just watched the proceedings with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Are those the fabled titties?"

"Songs have been written."

"Sure."

"No, really."

"Who's written songs about those?"

She clutched a little tighter at her towel. "No one."

"Tell me. It was that marine wasn't it. The one with the--."

"Zak," she snapped. He kept tugging her further off balance and her forward arm was beginning to tremble from the strain. "Your brother was a huge fan."

He let her sit back up, kneeling between his legs. Still, he didn't release her. As she pressed the untucked towel to her chest, she felt his hand, still tight around her wrist, pressing into the soft flesh of her breast. She tried to bring the other hand up but he held it firm.

Then, she felt the tiniest movement from his fingers. She felt a tensing, then his index finger peeling from her wrist and pressing back into the yielding curve beneath her towel.

Almost inaudibly he said, "Let me see you." So gently, he tugged at her wrist and she struggled to meet his eyes. She stroked the fingers that rested on his hip back and forth. His fingers were so slick around her wrist and she twisted, slid easily from his grasp and wrapped her own fingers around his wrist.

She slid his hand down his belly over the front of his briefs and pressed it there. Then she looked him straight in the eye. "You first."

"On the count of three?"

She loved the sparkle he had in his eyes right then. Loved seeing that look so much it made her body ache. She was in so much trouble. "No."

His eyes narrowed. "One."

"You first."

"Two."

"You don't scare me, you know."

"Three." He didn't move. She slid his hand down, then up again. Down, then she got a solid groan from him. She pressed his hand down harder.

"You first, Captain."

"Okay."

And then he just did it. Reached in and pulled it out. Pushed his underwear down beneath his balls and adjusted himself so he was standing straight up his belly. She couldn't help herself.

She reached for the curtain and pulled it closed to shield them. That dimmed the light in the bunk, but not by much, and not enough to hide the open, terrifying look on his face. "Your turn." He slid his hand off her wrist, then up, over hers. Thumb covering hers, fingers resting in the grooves between hers.

She let go.

The towel slid down her sides and pooled at her waist. He followed its trip with his hand and gazed at it for a moment. Then he grabbed the thing and tossed it across the room. She could see his jaw clenching, hear his breath hissing in and out of his nose. He stared after it for an eternal few seconds, and finally she reached up and touched his cheek. Turned him to face her.

He looked her in the eye, then he started to travel down her body with his eyes. She wanted to cover herself. Exposed, her urge was to cover herself but the adoration on his face made her pull her shoulders back, proudly. He steered her hand up her belly. Hand covering hers, he made her cup her breast. She didn't feel his hand touch her skin, but the warmth and the infinitesimal changes in pressure made her feel like it had.

His cocked bobbed in the air and she saw a heavy, perfect drop of pre-come on the tip.

"Well there you go," she said. Instinctively, she licked her lips.

"There you go."

"You can see me."

"I certainly can."

"What do you think?"

"About the titties?"

"Are we really going to continue to call them the titties?"

"I see no reason to stop."

She sighed and shook her hands free of his. Rested her hands on his hips. "Well then."

"Hmm?"

She snapped her fingers next to her eyes. "Up here."

"Yeah. Just a minute."

"You are such a guy."

He pulled his gaze up long enough to look her straight in the eye. "You noticed. I'm flattered."

"How could I not?"

"And apparently," he gestured at her and 'accidentally' brushed the back of his hand across her nipple. A splash of heat spread across her, beneath her skin.  
"Apparently you're a girl."

She pulled the waistband of her sweats out and looked down. "Oh crap, when did that happen?"

He was already staring back down to her breasts and had such a goofy little grin that she desperately wanted a camera. Wanted to capture that look and tuck it in the back of a book and pull it out the next time the world fell apart. She wanted to touch his mouth.

His hand hovered in the air, reaching for her, then he set it back down. Reaching again, then stopping himself at the last second and putting his hand on her upper arm. Mesmerized, he stroked up and down her arm, over her shoulder, down across her waist and up the side of her ribs. The inside of his wrist brushed the side of her breast and she took a deep breath. He did it again, then again and she gently steered his hands back to his thighs.

She sat there for another minute, and the two of them roamed each other's bodies with their eyes. The naked was a given, given their living conditions, but rule number one? You didn't stare. You perhaps snuck a peek at Apollo's ass when he was rushing to change between shifts. Several of you might gather around and quietly pull back the curtain on Apollo's bunk when he'd passed out in nothing but shorts and a single tank after his latest triple shift. Maybe you got even your own ass snapped at with a towel by your CAG on occasion. In most situations nudity was a non issue. But you always followed rule number one. Staring just wasn't done.

This was not a most situations, though. She greedily took in his body with her eyes. Starbuck truly loved men, both in general and this one in particular. And the luxury of time staring at his naked body felt decadent in a number of ways.

His fingers slid down his thighs and over hers again, threading through and lifting their hands, palm to palm. Again, a frightening emotion flared in his eyes and the scrap of self-preservation instinct that remained in her made her pull away from his grip.

"Right then." She picked up the cup, unscrewed the lid and wiggled it in his face. Then she set it on the bed next to his thigh.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Concern yourself with this." She picked up his hand and put it on his cock. She curled his fingers around it and after closing his eyes for a few moments he reopened them and she got lost in all that blue.

"Really?"

"Consider me properly scandalized. Now get to it before I change my mind, flyboy."

Even if she'd had a hundred years, she doubted she'd ever be able to decipher the emotions racing behind his eyes. Then something she'd never seen before passed across his face. The expression settled in and his lips parted. The tip of his tongue slid along his upper lip and he swallowed. Really looked at her. Made her feel naked. The awareness of what was happening punched her in the gut, and suddenly, she needed to cover herself with both hands.

"Unless I'm too much of a distraction." She laughed, tried to make it sound light. She only succeeded in telegraphing every drop of self-consciousness that was seeping back into her bones. What the hell was she doing? What the hell were they doing? "I need to go, let you get to it. You're practically late for CAP."

"Who's going to report me?" He was lazily sliding his hand up and down, small strokes.

"Knowing Sharon…"

He just smiled a wide, sexy, knowing smile that liquefied her. "You didn't know about the pool?"

"You did?"

"I'm the CAG, I know everything."

"What's it up to?"

"Three cartons of cigarettes, about two dozen pairs of clean socks, 300 or so credits, and assorted knicknacks. A chocolate bar."

"Who's running it?"

"Your buddy, Boomer."

"That bitch." She laughed and tried to ignore the slow, steady movement of his fist.

"I'm surprised they're running it, though."

"Why?"

"Most of them think we're already doing it."

"Why has no one told me this?" She couldn't look away from his fist. From his fingers sliding up his shaft, circling the head, twisting, stroking. Not with any real direction, just lazily playing with himself. In front of her. There was no way she'd ever be able to get this image out of her head. Not that she would want to.

"Your left hook, mostly."

"Who thinks we're doing it? Who? I'll kick their ass."

"You'll have to start with your Commander."

"No. No." She buried her face in her hands and shoved her hair back. "Really? Oh gods." Then she caught him staring again and recovered herself. "What did he say?"

"That's between my father and me," Lee said quietly.

Her palms were beginning to feel sweaty against her breasts. "I should go."

"No." He pulled her hands away from her chest. "You really shouldn't."

"I. . ." she felt dizzy.

"Stay."

"Lee."

"Stay. Please."

"This is. . ."

"Just a favor. For a friend. I owe you one." His eyes pleaded with her and she realized she didn't have a chance. Not when he looked at her like that.

Steadily, he began to stroke down and up. She rested her hand lightly on top of his and neither of them broke eye contact. She smiled at him and he smiled back, shyly. His other hand snaked back to her wrist and began to guide her fingers over her own skin. Over her belly, up over one breast, lifting it and letting it drop back down. Pressing her palm into her breast and circling, then he slid her hand up to her neck and let go. He took her other hand off of his and she felt as much a saw him pick up a little speed.

Both her hands up on her neck now, sliding behind her neck. Nervously, she pushed her hair back, out of her face.

"You're insane," he whispered. "That's reason number two why I--."

That made her grin. "Plus the fabulous titties."

"They are very," he paused and squeezed himself, hard, "very nice."

"You just haven't seen a pair in a while." She cupped one and jiggled it, then held them up and together before letting then drop back down, grinning. "Yay titties." She rested her hand on his thigh for a moment, then slid it up and over his elbow, up his bicep. She could feel the movement, the rhythm.

"I've seen enough to know good ones when I see them."

"Once in a lifetime opportunity you've got here. Enjoy it while you can." Instinctually, one arm came up to cover herself, but he immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled the arm away. Then he took the other hand and again guided her palms up his hip, up his belly, over his nipples and grinning at him she gave them a gentle pinch. Rolled them between her fingers.

He groaned and lifted his hips up. "Kara. I--. Frak. Yeah."

"Focus on the task at hand." She patted him right next to his cock, then gently raked her fingernails over his skin as she withdrew her touch. She absolutely ached to touch him. Ached to wrap her hand around him but so many things inside of her held her back.

Something animal and a little dark passed behind his eyes and she shuddered. Not threatening but, frankly predatory. Possessive. He wouldn't look away from her. Wouldn't let her look away. Something was squeezing her throat and her stomach and she could barely get the words out. "Focus on what's important, here."

"I am." Suddenly, both his hands were wrapped around her hips, warm, squeezing her flesh through her sweatpants.

"I mean--."

"I know what you mean," his voice was gravely. She wanted to bend down right then and drag her tongue from his hip to his throat. Sink her teeth in, climb on, slide down the length of him and ride him till they both exploded.

His hands slid to the small of her back, up, pulling her forward and she leaned down, hands planted on either side of his shoulders. "Focus, Lee."

"I am." He slid his hands down her back and up again. Dragged his short nails down her back and she arched against him. Bit back a moan. She was breathing like she'd just finished a run. His hands slid to her ass, and squeezed her. Skimmed his hands down the back of her thighs and tugged her hard, down against him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, pulling her whole body flat against his, flush against his chest.

She heard his breathing grow ragged. Felt his fingers slide up her neck and through her hair. He was stroking her head, between her bare shoulders, the small of her back. He was touching her everywhere.

"Kara." He reached down to the back of her thighs again and slid his fingers between her legs, up to where they met her ass. Squeezed her. Spread her legs and slid his between hers. Hand down her ass again, then sliding between her legs, busy fingers seeking, rubbing her through her sweatpants. Tugging her intimately against him, roughly he lifted against her again and again. "Kara, Kara."

She pressed her face into his neck, lips slipping over the sandpaper skin of his neck, his jaw. Shifted against him, squeezed her thighs around him and pressed herself into that good, hard place between his legs. Instinct, physical, animal instinct ground her body against him. She pushed herself up, hands planted on his chest and rocked her hips into him. Rode him.

He started to say something but she covered his mouth and felt him bite her palm. Wet, hot, nasty tongue slid against her and his hand started to travel up her knee, up her thigh, over her belly, between her breasts and behind her neck.

He licked his lips and stared at hers, started to pull her down. She shook her head and pulled his wrist to her mouth. Bit it gently. Sucked. Heard him groan as she thrust down against him almost viciously. Rubbed against just the right spot with his hard cock over and over and over and dug her nails into his skin. "I need I need I need, oh frak--," She pitched forward, felt the warm, naked plane of his chest against hers, gave an open mouthed moan against his neck. "Frak. Oh gods, frakfrakfr--. Lee."

Before she had a chance to stop shaking he'd flipped her over onto her back. He rubbed himself against her gently and watched as she continued to shake. Dark frakking eyes so close to hers and she had to turn her head to the side. He wrenched it back to face him and he watched her with fascination. She had to close her eyes, slide her hands up his arms. She was still panting when she felt his mouth hot on her neck, her shoulder. A ragged sigh and then teeth against her belly spread another wave of pleasure through her and she growled.

She opened her eyes to see him sitting back on his heels, stroking himself with one hand, staring at her. His other hand hovered over her, clenched. The raw desperation on his face was such a turn on it took everything she had not to reach her hand down her pants and get off again. But this wasn't about her.

She worked the clenched fist open and set his hand on her breast. Pressed him into her flesh. She looked him straight in the eye. "Do it. Come for me."

His mouth opened. His eyes closed. And then he was over her, reaching for the cup but she had it there, already, and they fumbled as he groaned and groaned. Some of the slippery fluid got on their hands, on her belly, but they caught most of it. After the last pulses, she pulled the container from his shaking hands and set on the shelf next to them. When she looked back, he was still over her, mouth open, panting. Flushed. It was painful to look at him.

"I--. I," his eyes darted from her face to his hands. "I don't, I'm sorry, I don't know what--." He ran his hand through his hair, then rubbed his sticky fingers together. "Frak." He laughed a little hysterically.

"Hey." She tugged her friend down to the bed, next to her and rolled to face him. "Chill. Just --." She covered his moving mouth with her hand, realized it was still wet and didn't care. "Relax."

He tore her hand from his mouth and searched her face. "I'm sorry, that was out of line and--." He shut up when she smacked his face, gently.

"That was a favor. Just a favor for a friend, okay?"

He looked at her, bewildered.

"What are friends for?" She tried to ignore the fact that her voice was shaking.

"Right."

"So just," she covered her chest with her arm and disregarded the fact that she could still feel his wetness on her belly. "No biggie. Okay?"

"No biggie?"

"Just a favor."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and stared at the bottom of the bunk above them. "Right. Right."

"I love you, and I'm just doing my part to make sure those tight ass Adama genes get passed down to future generations. Make sure there's going to be a herd of little dipsticks underfoot one of these days."

"Just doing your part. Right." His voice had finally stopped cracking.

He rolled back to face her and brought his fingers up to her temple. Very gently he tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her head. "God help us when the flock of Starbuckettes arrive."

"Someone's got to keep you Adama boys in line." She wrinkled her nose. "I get the feeling it may be my destiny."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. The scent was still strong on his skin. Probably in the air.

"Are you wiping your frakking hand off on me?"

"No. I already did that on your hair."

She smacked his belly. "Asshole."

"Weren't you on your way to the shower?"

She laughed and rested her head on his arm. Tried to memorize every detail of exactly how she felt right now. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She tucked her head underneath his chin and clung fiercely to him.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"In the shower."

"I don't want you going anywhere, brat. I don't want you gone."

"No chance," she said. "You're not getting rid of me."

He squeezed tighter then released her. "I need you," he whispered into her hair.

Stupid eyes. Stupid, leaky, traitorous eyes. She wiped her face on his neck and got up. Kara tossed him his shirts, grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Get. You're late."

"They'll live. Besides, I've got a good excuse. I was perpetuating the human race."

"For the love of the Lords, Lee, please don't use that."

He grinned.

"And seriously, you're going to need to stop smiling like that too." She shook her head. "I'll see you later."

When she came out he was gone. The cup, unfortunately, wasn't. She screwed on the lid and tucked it in the front pocket of her sweatshirt, then headed for the hatch, trying to figure out exactly how to sneak the sample into sickbay unnoticed. Though, the look on Dr. Bedside's face might be worth the grief.

The door swung open and in came Lee, flustered and laughing. She handed him the cup and he handed her a piece of paper he was holding. "Yeah, thanks, sorry. Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Sharon not to count her socks yet."

"Oh yeah?"

"The pool was very… specific."

"I really need to get my hands on this thing."

He laughed and headed out. "Just tell her that and, um, thanks."

After he left, she turned the paper over. Two pieces of duct tape were attached to the top and in large red letters were the words, "Do Not Disturb."


End file.
